


War Doodle

by tipitina



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a battle sketch after seeing the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Doodle

Bamboo Pen, Photoshop, Two hours.


End file.
